Dysfunctional Ever After
by ForeverLilacLies
Summary: Medieval ForstIron Oneshot Request. Prince Tony and Loki have been intended to each other since birth. That does not mean they have to like it.


Request by _**grinningflowers **_for a Medieval FrostIron Princes Fanfiction One-Shot.

* * *

**A Prince is born and a deal is struck.**

"A new Prince has been born of Asgard." Queen Maria commented idly as she and her two year old son, Prince Anthony approached her husband. King Howard looked up from the documents in front of him, a small smile playing at his lips. Maria frowned. "Why the smile?" She questioned as she sat Anthony down and approached her husband.. Howard stood. "King Odin and I have made an arrangement." He spoke easily approaching his wife and taking her hand in his and placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles. Maria blinked. "An arrangement...you don't mean..." She began looking towards her son and back up at her husband.

"Aye, my darling. Anthony is to be married to the newborn Prince Loki of Asgard." Maria blinked again, her dark eyes illuminated in the candle light. "Uniting the kingdoms of Asgard and Midgard...such an honor." Howard grinned at her words. "Yes Maria. With our kingdoms united, who would dare cross us?" He asked, scooping his son and heir into his arms. Tony let out a happy cry and hugged his father, babbling up at him with a grin. "We are to go to Asgard in a week, and pay our respects to the new child." Maria curtsied. "I shall find Anthony something appropriate to wear."

"See that you do. Our son, would want to make a good first impression. From this day forward, he is to intended to Prince Loki."

Frigga smiled town at the tiny baby. Such a tiny boy. Much smaller than Baldur or Thor had been. Thor meanwhile peeked at his new brother over the edge of the cradle. "He little mama." Thor whispered. Frigga smiled at her son and cupped his face in her hand. At three years old, Thor was growing into a lovely little boy. He still retained his baby fat and his skin still the likeness of one. Frigga knew that Thor would soon grown into a fine young man. Baldur at Seven, was the heir to the throne of Asgard. He had already shown the signs of growing out of babyhood. His face and body having already lost all chubbiness. Now Loki would begin his very own life...

A soft knock at the door caused mother and son to look up. King Odin and the Prince Baldur stood at the door. Frigga motioned for them to enter. Odin approached his wife and leaned down and kissed her. "He is beautiful my Queen." He whispered. Frigga smiled. "As lovely as his brothers. I assume the arrangements are all in order." Odin nodded. "King Howard and Queen Maria will pay their greetings to our new son. Prince Anthony shall be with them." Frigga nodded and turned her attention back to Loki.

"He shall make a lovely spouse." She predicted.

* * *

**Ages Five and Seven**

"I shant marry him!" The shrill voice of the young prince Loki, rang out throughout the court yard. A moment later, the child rushed down the stairs as fast as his little legs would carry him. Not too far considering he was but five years old. His mother easily swooped him into her arms. "Loki, my darling, you have been engaged to Prince Anthony since birth." Frigga declared easily carrying Loki back towards the palace. Loki let out an unhappy wail and buried his face into his hands.

"No mother, you cannot make me!" He declared. Frigga carried him past the ladies of court who swopped into deep curtsies as mother and struggling son passed. Loki struggled before calling out for Thor. "THOR! HELP ME, BROTHER! THOR!?" "Oh Loki, you are so dramatic." Frigga tsked, just as Thor burst through the bushes, hair in tangled, a wild look in his eye. "LOKI!? BROTHER WHERE-" He stopped short at the sight of his mother and bowed awkwardly. "Mother." Frigga nodded, smiling at her middle child. "Thor." Thor watched as Loki was dragged unhappily back into the palace. Ah. That's right. The Prince from Midgard was visiting today. Loki's "betrothed". Thor stuck out his tongue is disgust.

Marriage was gross. He certainly hoped mother and father would not have someone intended for him anytime soon.

Tony sullenly glared out the carriage window, as the carriage passed through a thicket of trees. At his side sat Maria and across from him sat his father. "I don't want to marry." Tony mumbled for the sixth time that day. Maria ran a hand through her son's dark hair smiling softly. "Oh my love. You will grow to love him." She cooed. Tony snorted.

"No. He's stupid. Loki's a stupid name. Who names a kid Loki?" He griped. Maria frowned and looked towards Howard. "Will you not say something to him?" She asked. Howard did not bother to hide his grin. "Loki is an odd name, Maria." He replied, Tony looked at his father and smiled his eyes twinkling.

"See mother?!" He declared happily. Maria glared at Howard. "You are supposed to support the engagement." She snapped. "And I do! Come love, let the boy have a laugh once in awhile, god knows the King Odin probably does not allow laughter in his court." The King looked out the window and nodded.

"There it is. Asgard." Tony looked out with his father and gaped at the golden palace. He felt his mother stiffen next to him, a smile appearing on her lips. But Tony could only stare in muted horror, knowing that a little demon lurked with in those very walls, waiting to devour his very soul.

Odin smiled at the sight of Howard. He approached the younger man and offered him a bow. "Welcome, King Howard, to Asgard." Odin declared sweeping his arm. Howard bowed back. "Beautiful as it has always been." He replied, his eyes focused on Frigga and a rougish grin graced his chisled features. "But of course, the beauty of Asgard, compares nothing to its Queen." He bowed deeply to Frigga who smiled kindly at him, a faint blush dusting her lovely face.

"Charming as always King Howard." She replied, as Howard took her hand and kissed it. Queen Maria approached and curtsied to the elder Queen in greeting. "I have been looking forward to this day for a few years now." She murmured. Frigga smiled. "As have I." Odin and Howard glanced behind Maria to spot young Anthony Stark sullenly standing by the horses. "My son," Howard called motioning Tony forward. "Come greet The King of Asgard." Tony trudged forward until he was standing before Odin and bowed. "Hullo King Odin." He mumbled. Howard and Maria frowned, but Odin smiled. "Hello Prince Anthony, it is excellent to finally meet you." Odin glanced to his wife and nodded motioning for his sons to approach.

Twelve year old Baldur approached the King and Queen of Midgard, chin in the air a confident smile on his boyish lips. Tony stared at his. Was this his betrothed? "Prince Baldur," Oh, nope. "Very nice to see you again." "Likewise your majesties. It is an honor to welcome you to my home." Ohh he was _good_. A smaller boy looking just a bit older than Tony followed up behind Baldur. Blonde hair and blue eyed, Tony looked him up and down. What about him? "Hello your majesties. I am Thor." The boy greeted bowing slightly. Not Loki. Finally the smallest boy came into view, huddled behind his mother's skirt. Gripping her with a tiny fist as she shooed him forward gently.

Tony stumbled as his own mother pushed him towards the littlest prince. "Say hello." His mother hissed excitedly in his ear. Tony glared back at her. _Calm down woman! _Before approaching Loki. The two awkwardly stood facing each other, neither bowing. Tony shifted and Loki, openly glared with bright angry green eyes.

"Hello Prince, Loki. My mother says I have to say it's nice to meet you." Tony grumbled. He glanced at his mother who motioned to Loki's hand. Tony snatched up the little hand and pressed it to his lips , which were sucked in as much as he could make them. Loki yanked his hand back. "Hello Prince Tony. My mother says I have to welcome you." He griped. The two little boys openly glared at one another even when they heard Howard and Odin happy proclamations of a happy future.

Happy Indeed!

* * *

**Ages Ten and Twelve**

Tony scowled unhappily as he followed his father towards the Dining Hall. "Do I have to talk to him?" He muttered. Howard ignored his son in favor of nodding to the passing guard. Tony's scowl deepened. "Father!" Howard looked towards his son eyebrow raised. "Yes Anthony?" He asked a hint of amusement in his voice. "I can't marry him!"

"And why not?" Howard replied to humor his son.

"He bites! Last time I saw him he bit me!" Tony declared showing the arm where Loki had sunk his sharp little teeth into years ago, as if they still left an indent after all this time. Howard looked closely at his only child's arm and smiled.

"He was five years old Anthony, surely you still don't hold a grudge over that?" Howard said trying not to snicker at his boy's face. "Anthony!" Maria's voice called out pulling the boy's attention. His mother approached, dressed in a lovely dark red dress and her hair veiled behind her. She knelt before her son and smiled at him. "Oh my sweet boy. Be good this summer." Then she reached out a hand and wiped a smudge of dirt off his cheek, despite the boy's obvious displeasure. He scowled but followed his parent's to their seats, slumping down and glaring at the ceiling.

"Anthony sit up." Maria hissed at him. Anthony jerked up and crossed his arms over his chest as the throne room doors opened, arriving the arrival of the Prince Loki.

"It is only for the Summer Season and then you have another five or so years to never have to see him." Thor whispered to Loki as they walked steadily in the corridor towards the Stark's Throne Room. Loki did not respond to focused in keeping his expression cold and distant. But looking at Thor only ruined that.

"What are you not being forced to wed?" He asked angrily. Thor shrugged. "Father does not think it is necessary." He replied. Loki watched his brother closely as they walked. "Baldur is not being forced either, and he is the heir." Thor grinned at the younger boy. "Father is considering having Baldur marry Lady Sigyn.

"She is not royalty." Loki pointed out grouchily flicking a dark strand of hair from his eyes.

"She's daughter of Father's most loyal adviser and friend." The blonde stated as they caught sight of the Throne Room's doors. Loki lifted his chin defiantly and walked in matching step with Thor as they neared the doors. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. His mouth felt dry. He would much rather be at home, reading or even playing swords with Thor and his stupid friends than be here to see Prince Anthony. The boy was incorrigible. The last time they had seen each other Anthony had pinched Loki, and Loki had bit Anthony. Loki would not hesitate to do it again.

The doors opened and King Howard stood along with his lovely wife. Tony scowled for a moment before reluctantly standing with them. They watched as the two Asgardian Princes approached. Thor had on a large smile, while Loki's face was devoid of emotion. They stopped in front of the Throne and bowed. Before supper, the dancing began. And for the first time Prince Anthony and Prince Loki would dance with one another. Quite difficult when neither wanted the ladies position and they attempted to stomp on each others toes. Finally they managed an awkward shuffle all the while glaring into each others eyes.

That night after an excruciating supper of the betrothed couple glaring at each other across the table, they were all getting ready for much needed sleep. Loki had been given a chamber across from Anthony in hopes that close proximity would bind them. Loki was dressed for bed when he heard laughter outside his room. He padded over to the large oak door and pulled it open to see his brother Thor and the Prince Anthony strolling down the hallway, laughing casually. Thor was the one to spot him and a smile graced his face while Anthony glared and took a step back, wanting to leave Loki.

"Brother! I thought you had retired for the evening." Thor stated oblivious to the glare Anthony had pinned on the younger prince. "Indeed." Loki replied stiffly. "Join us." Thor stated reaching a hand out for Loki's, while Tony furious shook his head. "Uhhh, Thor, I don't think Loki wants to come." Anthony stated feeling unhappy about being around his intended. Why couldn't he and Thor just do something, without the girly prince tagging along?

"Come now brother, Anthony is very amusing to be around." Thor stated approaching Loki. Anthony grinned at the compliment. Loki made a face. "Then by all means Thor, _you _can marry him!" He snapped before shutting the door in their faces.

It was morning and Loki had been leaving the Dining Hall. Thor had returned to Asgard earlier that day leaving Loki alone. He had not been paying attention and had not noticed a smirking Anthony Stark. The goop hit him at high speed, whacking against his pale face and getting into his hair. Loki blinked rapidly falling over onto his rump wildly wiping at the goof which turned out to be watermelon. It was in his hair, covering his clothing, dripping down his face...

He heard laughter and turned rapidly to see Anthony Stark grinning at his from the doorway. "It is a good look on your Princess." He jeered. Loki stood slowly wiping the watermelon from his face. He smirked slowly at Tony. "Do not fret too much Anthony. I would sleep with one eye open this night." He said before lifting his chin and walking away. Tony laughed it off and forgot about the threat.

The next morning he woke up naked in the stables. It was a humiliating walk back to the palace.

* * *

**Ages Fifteen and Seventeen**

Loki glared at Thor as the elder Prince chatted happily with the Lady Sif. His betrothed. His _chosen _betrothed. Prince Anthony was currently seated near him flirting with several of the maids. He stood suddenly annoyed by everything around them. How dare Stark. How dare he think he can humiliate Loki like this? With one last withering glare shot in his betrothed's direction Loki stalked out of the Dining Hall and towards his chambers.

He had grown. Tony had to admit. Still gangly and waifish but no longer so short. Not attractive in anyway to the Prince but still better than five years ago. Only two years ago, Tony lost his mother to an illness. His father, off making deals with Lords, had not been there when Queen Maria had taken her final breath clinging weakly to Tony's hand asking for her husband and King. Tony had never forgiven his father for not being there.

Loki sat at the garden's edge smiling and laughing softly as one of the guards regaled him with a tale of battle. His head was tilted slightly and his mouth with a winning grin. The guard was grinning too, pleased to have the Prince's attention. The guard was handsome and his eyes were a deep brown. Loki had always liked that color of eyes.

Tony pretended to not feel a flash of envy course through his body as he witnessed the guard tuck a strand of Loki's dark hair behind his ear.

At the feast that night, the betrothed couple were expected to dance. Quite a difficult feat when Tony was flirting with Lady Amora and Loki was working on seducing Sir Steve. Finally they were forced into a dance by Thor who had grown irate with waiting. They danced stiffly, backs straights, faces grim. They looked at everything but each other. Tony had no interest in this Prince. The same could be said for Loki.

It was late when Loki was roused out of sleep by Anthony. They shared a scowl.

"What do you want?" Loki grouched pulling the covers over himself. "Your brother insists on inviting you out with us." Tony snapped back.

"Tell Thor I am not interested." Loki replied turning back over to go back to sleep. Tony shoved Loki hard off the bed and onto the floor. "Get up." He snapped. "How dare you!?" The younger prince hissed. "Like this." Loki yelped as he was easily picked up and thrown of Stark's surprisingly strong shoulders and carried out of his chambers. "Unhand me you uncultured pig!" Loki snarled as he was unceremoniously dropped onto the marble floor. He glared hatefully up at Stark and Thor who smiled guiltily.

"Hello brother. Join us?" He held out his hand to Loki and helped him to his feet. Loki shot Tony a withering glare which was returned with a smirk.

"I would much rather not." Loki stated turning to return to his chambers. Thor glared at the two Princes. "You are each others intended. It is high time you began to act like it." With all the authority of a Prince of Asgard, Thor stared them down until finally they grudgingly agreed.

"Excellent," Thor boasted. "I shall take you to the tavern."

The tavern was dimly lit and Thor had vanished soon after arriving, leaving Tony and Loki alone. Together. They drank in tense silence glaring at the wall. The mead was thick and bitter, but they drank it down without a thought. When on of the tavern girls approached Tony he shot Loki a smirk and jumped up to dance with her. When another girl later approached Loki, he shot them a glare effectively scaring them away.

When Tony looked up from the maid he noticed that Loki was gone. He left the maid and quickly made his way out of the tavern. He looked around to see no one. He swore and headed towards the palace. Let Loki get lost. He thought as he headed up the steep hill. It was then that he saw the other Prince.

Loki was walking back to the Palace. He was going back to bed. He was done with tonight. He was over the hill when he heard running behind him. The Prince turned swiftly to see Tony Stark approaching, scowl in place. Loki turned to him brushing his hair from his face, eyes cold.

"Anthony." He muttered in greeting. Tony stopped beside him and bent down to catch his breath. Tony looked towards him and stood nodding. "Loki." They trekked back towards the palace in grim silence. The corridors were empty, the only sound was Tony's feet as he marched towards his quarters. They were both still quite drunk, they stumbled as they walked and Tony nearly fell if it wasn't for Loki grabbing his arm to stop him. Tony looked at Loki long and hard before slowly grinning.

"Your eyes are green." He commented, eyes sparkling. Loki giggled and nodded. Very drunk indeed. Of course they began to bicker. It was what they were best at.

"Still not your father's favourite?" Tony had jeered. Loki glared.

"Father still ignoring you?" He had countered with just as much venom. When the kiss occurred it was all teeth and Tony was shoving Loki against the wall. Loki's hands gripped Tony's hair and Tony's hand gripped Loki's throat. It was not as much a kiss as it was a punch with mouth and tongue. Loki was crowded into the wall and they kissed desperately gripping, pulling biting.

And then they pulled back. Eyes wide breathing quickly and heavily. They separated quickly going to their own chambers, agreeing to pretend it had never happened.

* * *

**Ages Seventeen and Nineteen**

Tony stood tense, watching as Loki walked around the court yard with Sir Steve. Tony turned to one of his maids and glared. "See that Pepper? He always does that!" He declared pointing at the pair. Pepper blinked and walked with her Prince, her blue grey dress swishing as she walked. "My Prince, forgive me for asking, but why do you care?" She asked. Toy sputtered. "I-I don't!" He replied quickly shaking his head. Pepper smiled.

"Tis, not a bad thing if you have fallen for the Prince Loki." She pointed out as they rounded the corner towards the gardens. "I have no interest in Loki, what so ever." The Prince stated firmly. As they rounded the corner, at that same moment Prince Loki and Sir Steve did as well. They stopped short, an awkward pause and Loki met Tony's eyes.

Had they always been so green?

Sir Steve quickly excused himself and Lady Pepper did as well leaving the two Princes in awkward silence. They shifted uncomfortable and looked down at their feet. "I heard about your brother," Tony began awkwardly. "I'm sorry for your loss." Loki nodded. "Thank you." He replied softly thinking of Baldur the day of his death, smiling laughing ruffling his younger brother's hair affectionately. He died quickly and painlessly, the arrow striking his heart and ending him before he could comprehend the pain. Leaving the Lady Sigyn alone. No children, no future, no throne. Thor was now heir. Loki hoped he would mature before that time came.

The two Princes soon found themselves walking side by side towards the river. Tony felt like he was drowning in his tunic. He nervously pulled at it as the walked alongside the water. Loki walked smoothly chin up eyes bright. The last two years had been very kind to him indeed. No longer the gangly awkward creature he had been, Loki was now a slender pale ethereal creature, all slim lines and angular corners. Tony found himself staring more often than not. They stopped at the water edge and sat down on the grass watching the water splash bye in silence.

The two Princes looked towards each other in silence. Tony's face now filled out with facial hair making him appear older. Loki found himself looking at Stark's lips more than once. Tony clenched his fingers around the grass and looked towards the sky. Clouds formed overhead giving it an ominous look. It would rain soon. He voiced his observation to Loki who nodded in agreement, not looking up from the water.

"Aye, we should return to the palace then?" He stood slowly ready to leave, when Tony grasped his arm stopping him. Loki looked at the elder Prince and frowned. "What is it?" He asked, just as rain began to fall. Tony stared up at the Prince in silence looking at the rain water that spilled into his dark hair and dripped down his face, trailing down his throat and into his tunic, out of sight. Tony reached out his hand and trailed his thumb over the bead of water running down his intended's throat. His thumb trailed up the pale skin until it moved to his lips. Loki stiffened at the touch eyes wide.

"Stark..." He began slowly, only to be pulled down into Tony's arms. Tony shifted positions so he sat atop Loki staring down at him. Loki lifted himself in surprise, eyes widening as the elder boy kissed him. Without second thought he began to kiss back. Tony's hands shook as he began to earnestly pull off his tunic. Loki stopped him after a moment halting his actions.

"Wha-"

"Let me." Loki whispered. He untucked Tony's tunic and managed to help pull it off. Tony grinned. "You seem quite good at this." He pointed out swooping in for another kiss. Loki hummed. "Indeed." He replied. "Should I be worried?" Tony asked as he began to pull off his trousers. Loki snorted. "No, I-" Tony cut him off with another kiss and Loki shimmied out of his trousers.

Tony looked down at Loki, who lay beneath him bare to the world. His hair was damn and lay in wild curls around his face, his pale body dotted in rain water. Tony had never seen anything more beautiful. "Beautiful.." He whispered. Loki smiled slightly. "You think me beautiful?" He questioned a small smile quirking his lips.

"Absolutely." Tony replied. Loki smiled tilting his head slightly eyes half lidded.

"Are you going to stay there gawking at me all evening, or are you going to take me?" He asked lifting his hips up invitingly. Tony gulped his throat dry and nodded, grinning at the younger boy. "I'm working on it. Don't rush me." He quipped. Loki hummed and let out a slight gasp as Tony's mouth connected with his shoulder and suckled deeply. With all the fumbling of a virgin, Tony entered Loki too quickly and stalled when he heard the slight pained gasp escape the other boy. He lay completely still hands gripping the grass on either side of Loki's head. "Are you alright?" Tony managed. After a moment Loki nodded, looking up at Stark.

"I am fine now." He concluded softly. He looked at Tony steadily. "Move." He ordered. Tony swooped down and captured Loki for a searing kiss.

"Aye, my husband to be." He whispered. Then bliss.

Afterwards, they lay in a tangle of naked flesh. Legs were twined together, Stark's front formed against Loki's backside, his cock still nestled in the curve of Loki's buttocks. Tony kissed the back of Loki's neck softly. Loki shifted his head allowing his lover more access to his throat.

"You do not regret this?" He asked with a low pleasured sigh. Tony nipped at the skin.

"Of course not." He replied steadily. Loki felt Tony begin to harden against him and he spread his thighs slightly. Tony smiled against Loki's neck. "Do you?" He whispered against Loki's throat. Loki shook his head. "Never." Tony hummed and reached his hand down to grasp the back of Loki's thigh and left it up and towards Loki's chest.

"How about another go?" He suggested. Loki's guttural moan was all the answer he needed.

* * *

**Ages Eighteen and Twenty**

Thor was not entirely sure on how it happened. Once minute his brother and Anthony despised each other. The next they were inseparable. Thor had his suspicions but did not want to think on it too much. In any case, the wedding had just begun. Thor stood at his father's side. He stood where Baldur had once stood, where he would never stand again. His mother stood on his other side, a smile playing at her lips. The first since she had lost her eldest. Across from them stood King Howard. No longer did Howard have a Queen, instead at his side stood Sir Steve. Thor had his suspicions on that too, but also did not want to think on it.

Loki and Tony stood before each other hands clasped. They never looked away from each others eyes during the whole ceremony. All around them they could hear the wedding taking place, but they never paid that any mind. Tony grinned at his lover now husband and Loki returned it just as radiantly.

"Is this the part where we kiss?" Tony whispered, over the droning of the man before them. Loki smirked. "I do not believe it is time yet." He responded. "Would they be offended if I bent you over right here and now?" Tony replied with a winning smile. Loki laughed slightly. "I do not believe they would appreciate that. Best save it for later." Tony scowled. "You're going to be one of those nagging husbands aren't you?" He muttered.

"Indeed."

Tony shrugged. "The intercourse is good though, right?"

"The intercourse is amazing." Loki whispered back. Tony nodded and grinned again.

"My mother did tell me I had to show you a warm welcome didn't she?"

"Aye, my mother told me the same thing." After waiting his whole life and nearly his whole life, they were pronounced husband and wife. After all the years of bickering and fighting. They were now joined together as one. Tony and Loki looked towards each other hands still clasped. They smiled slowly and knew that they had found their happily if not dysfunction ever after.


End file.
